One known elevator group control apparatus has a distributed waiting function of causing drop-off cars to stand by on arbitrary floors of a building in a distributed manner to improve the performance of response to nearby floors. A “drop-off car” means a car that is in a waiting state with no call (platform call or car call) coming in after a passenger has got off the car.
In the distributed waiting function, it is necessary to consider on which floor of the building a “drop-off car” should be stationed in advance to improve the overall operating efficiency. Generally, distributed waiting floors are set so that the service areas of the individual cars may be uniform in the future, taking into account the operational situation of each car in service.
However, even if the drop-off car has been moved to the determined distributed waiting floor, a platform call is not necessarily made on the floor or a nearby floor. In that case, it means that a car will have been moved uselessly, and electric power will have been wasted.
In performing distributed waiting, it is common practice to determine only on the basis of the present operational situation whether to perform distributed waiting, taking no account of electric power consumed by the movement of a drop-off car. Therefore, the power loss might become large when there was no call on the waiting floor or a nearby floor after the distributed waiting.
Accordingly, an elevator group control apparatus capable of performing distributed waiting efficiently while suppressing wasteful power consumption as much as possible has been desired.